Los ángeles de la vida
by Alekia33
Summary: Muchas veces existen en la vida personas diferentes a las demás, pero justamente esas personas son las que hacen que uno valore lo que en verdad significa vivir y la importancia de todo lo que nos Jasper y Alice se enfrentan a una situación que no pensaban enfrentarse ..
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, espero saber que les parecio :) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**Prologo**

Cuando uno piensa que todo marcha excelente la vida te pone pruebas que hay que aprender a superar por muy difíciles que sean.

Alice y Jasper lo tenían todo, ambos se habían conocido cuando ella tenía 18 y el 20, Alice acababa de entrar a la universidad a estudiar diseño de modas, mientras que Jasper ya llevaba dos años estudiando Derecho, fue amor a primera vista y no tardaron nada en comenzar a salir y hacerse novios. A los dos años de su relación justo cuando Jasper iba a terminar y Alice estaba en su penúltimo año quedó embarazada de un niño que a pesar de no ser planeado e inesperado fue aceptado con mucho amor por toda su familia.

-Es precioso- decía Alice mirando anonadada a su pequeño hijo que dormía en sus brazos- míralo Jas, se parece a ti tiene su lindo cabello y es tan tranquilo.

-Lo es, es perfecto- dijo mirando admirado a las personas más importantes en su vida

-Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida pequeño Mathew- dijo Alice al bebe de apenas unos meses

-Ha nuestras vidas- enfatizo Jasper besando la pequeña manita del niño

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ser padres sin embargo lo poco que habían vivido con él bebe los estaba enseñando que todo podía ser maravilloso y difícil a la vez.

Al año siguiente del nacimiento del pequeño Mat, Jasper tenía un trabajo en un despacho de abogados, no era la gran cosa pero le alcanzaba lo suficiente para poder mantener a su pequeña familia y costear los gastos de su próxima boda.

Alice termino su carrera con una oferta de trabajo excelente en una recién industria de la moda instaurada en Forks.

Su boda fue elegante y sofisticada, nada grande algo más familiar, con la familia de Alice y Jasper como principales invitados y los amigos cercanos. Los padres de Alice los ayudaban bastante eran unas personas muy buenas, su padre era el director general del hospital mientras que su madre se dedicaba completamente a su casa y nietos; los hermanos de Alice, Emmet y Edward era años mayores ambos eran casados y tenían una pequeña familia.

Cuando Mathew cumplió tres años, Alice ya esperaba a su segundo hijo que realmente resulto ser una niña. Charlotte nació en el mes de enero alegrando la vida de sus padres y de su familia.

-Jasper hijo tienes 25 años y ya dos hijos ¿Qué no sabes que la vida es muy difícil actualmente?- le preguntaba su madre. La señora Whitlock era una antigua dama francesa que se había casado con un caballero sureño, ambos vivían en Texas en una finca a las afueras de la ciudad, una vieja herencia de la familia Whitlock que había pasado de generación en generación. La señora Evangeline creía que todos eran de su misma condición, aceptaba a Alice por pertenecer a una familia de la alta clase, mas no le gustaba que su hijo estuviera viviendo apresuradamente en un pequeño pueblo muy alejado de su hogar en Texas.

-Lo se madre- dijo fastidiado sirviéndole un vaso de agua a su madre que había ido de visita a Forks – pero es mi vida

-Jasper querido sabes que en Texas tienes tu casa y que tú, Alice y los niños tendrían una mejor vida allá- decía egocéntricamente

-No me parece madre, aquí estamos bien, nuestra vida es excelente, tenemos lo suficiente y en nuestro trabajo cada vez nos va mejor – decía orgulloso- gracias por todo pero no creo que nos vallamos, además los señores Cullen nos apoyan demasiado con los niños

-¿Me estas insinuando que no te ayudo con mis nietos? – pregunto ofendida abriendo de par en par sus enormes ojos azules

-Ambos sabemos que no eres fanática de los niños- le dijo a su madre- la madre de Alice cuida a Mat y Charlotte en las mañanas, lo que tú no harías madre – le dijo tomándola de las manos – sabes que te amo y agradezco mucho que te preocupes por todos nosotros mamá, pero está es mi vida, déjame vivirla – le dijo besando la frente de su madre que simplemente se había quedado callada admitiendo lo que le había dicho su hijo.

Las cosas iban cada vez mejor Jasper había sido ascendido en su trabajo por lo que le pagaban más lo que le permitía darle una mejor vida a su familia, por su parte Alice mandaba diseños ya a diferentes empresas de moda en el país, poco le faltaba para ser una diseñadora reconocida. Ambos cuando estaban en la universidad habían decidido que tendrían una familia grande, Jasper al ser hijo único quería que sus hijos crecieran con hermanos y Alice quería que sus hijos fueran como ella y sus hermanos.

-Me encantan los domingos- dijo Alice sentada junto a su marido en una banca del parque mientras veía a sus hijos jugar.

-A mi también, puedo disfrutar de ustedes- le dijo estrechándola hacia él

-¡Papi mira!- dijo la pequeña Charlotte que venía corriendo con una flor morada en las manos. La niña tenía cuatro años ya cumplidos, su cabello era idéntico al de Alice al igual que sus facciones era una pequeña Cullen con ojos azules como los de su padre

-Que linda esta cariño – le dijo sonriéndole a su hija

-Es para ti – dijo entregándosela

-Gracias- le dijo a su hija tomando la flor y mirándola marchar tras su hermano mayor que jugaba en los columpios

-¿Cómo crees que será? – pregunto Alice tomando la mano de su esposo y poniéndola sobre su vientre de ya 7 meses

-Va a ser un pequeño deportista- le dijo Jasper a Alice sintiendo el movimiento dentro del vientre de su esposa

-Los niños están emocionados con la llegada de su hermanito- dijo sonriente y emocionada Alice, sería su tercer hijo- aunque Charlotte quería una hermanita y no un hermanito- comento riendo

-Ya luego e daremos una hermanita- le susurró al oído

-Te amo- dijo Alice mirando a Jasper con una sonrisa

-Y yo a ti- dijo besándola tiernamente

Evan llego al mundo en abril de ese año, castaño y ojiverde igual que su madre, de la misma manera tenia las energías de Alice y era bastante risueño. Ese mismo año sus primos Emily la cuarta y última hija de Emmet y Rosalie y el pequeño Anthony el segundo hijo de Isabella y Edward llegaron al mundo, volviendo locos a todos con cuatro bebes en la familia nacidos el mismo mes con días de diferencia.

-Vamos niños es hora del pastel – dijo Rosalie emocionada, era el cumpleaños número ocho de su primogénito.

-Vengan todos por pastel- grito Henry quien tenía dos hermanos menores Logan y Emmet quienes fueron los primeros en estar ahí, junto a Mat y Charlotte y Reneesme la hija mayor de Edward y Bella.

Los abuelos Cullen le regalaron a la niña una muñeca de su princesa favorita que ya era presumida inocentemente por todo el lugar.

-No les parece fabuloso, las tres con bebés- dijo Rosalie con Emily sobre sus piernas

-Es agotador- bostezo Bella dándole de comer a Anthony

-A mí me gusta- dijo Alice emocionada moviendo al bebé sobre sus rodillas

-Y a ellos también- rio Rosalie al ver a sus cuñados ser los conejillos de indias de las niñas de la fiesta provocando carcajadas de sus mujeres.

-Yo por eso tengo puro hombrecito- dijo Emmet sentado con sus hijos y su sobrino en el sillón

-No te salvas Emmet- le dijo Jasper mientras Charlotte le ponía gel al cabello de su padre- Emily tendrá muy buenas maestras

-Y tendrás que sufrir solo- a completo Edward mientras ayudaba a Reneesme a pintarse las uñas

-No lo haré – afirmo con el control del x-box en la mano- apuesto a que mi hermanita y mi querida cuñadita Bella aun tendrán más hijos, así que no canten victoria.

Dicho y hecho al año siguiente Edward y Bella tuvieron a Elizabeth una niña idéntica al abuelo Carlisle digna de ser toda una Cullen, en la familia había completa alegría, niños por doquier que alegraban cada momento. Los abuelos Cullen se sentían tan afortunados de tener una familia preciosa y unos nietos magníficos.

Después de que Elizabeth tenía poco más de un año, todos pensaban que ya sería la última nieta, Alice y Jasper se veían bastantes conformas con sus tres niños y Rosalie y Emmet ya habían dejado en claro que cuatro hijos eran suficientes, sin embargo todos estaban equivocados ya que al año siguiente nació Grace, hija de Jasper y Alice.

Después de tres hijos pensaron que todo sería igual, sin embargo es aquí donde comienza la historia. El embarazo de Alice fue de alto riesgo cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que anteriormente nunca había mostrado ninguna complicación. Y después de unos meses de reposo casi absoluto, nació la pequeña Grace por medio de una cesárea para evitar correr riesgos.

-Es una Whitlock completamente- dijo Alice meciendo a la bebe en sus brazos en la habitación de la niña- es idéntica a tu madre y a ti Jas –miraba a su esposo quien jugaba en el suelo con el pequeño Evan

-Pienso que es tan preciosa como tú – le dijo sonriendo mientras ayudaba al niño a armar un lego

-Es muy tranquila, no es como sus hermanos- comento mirando como dormía la niña

-Tengo que admitir que eso no te lo heredo- dijo Jasper

-Definitivamente lo heredo de ti – sonrió Alice

Era una bella escena familiar, pero ese solo era el principio de la historia y de lo que estaban por vivir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Una nueva historia que les parece? La problematica la conoceran mas adelante, pero creo que es una situacion que se da mucho hoy en dia en la sociedad y todo lo que tienen que lidiar las personas con esa situacion. **

**Espero aunque sea un Review, si esta mala o buena si?**

**GRACIAS! SALUDOS!**


	2. El Principio

**Capitulo 1**

**El Principio**

-Si mamá, todo está bien- decía Alice con el teléfono en una mano y la bebe en la otra

-¿Están tranquilos los niños?- preguntaba Esme desde el otro lado del teléfono- si necesitas ayuda cariño puedo ir a pasar las vacaciones al-No mamá, en serio no es necesario, suficiente con que estuviste aquí los primeros dos meses de Grace para ayudarme con los niños- decía Alice mientras caminaba a la cocina – permíteme un momento mamá – "Matthew deja a Charlotte ver su película por favor" se escuchó el grito de Alice

-¿Segura?- pregunto Esme escuchando el grito

-Completamente, están de vacaciones y son un poco más latosos pero no es necesario que viajes mamá- dijo colocando a la niña que dormía en una mecedora en la cocina

-¿Y cómo está mi pequeña nietecita? ¿Cada día más grande? – pregunto emocionada

-Si cada vez más grande- sonrió Alice volteándola a ver – sin embargo casi siempre duerme mamá, y no es tan despierta como sus hermanos a su edad y eso me preocupa un poco- dijo sacando lo necesario para cocinar

-¿La has llevado ya al médico? – preguntó

-Pasado mañana le toca consulta y preguntaré- dijo Alice

-Muy bien hija- sonrió Esme- tengo que colgar, le prometí a tu padre llevarle el almuerzo – dijo – no sabes cuánto los extraño a ti y a tus hermanos, aquí en Seattle todo es diferente, salúdame mucho a Emmet y los niños por favor –decía- con Edward he hablado poco desde que se fue

-Mamá hace unos días se fueron de vacaciones- dijo Alice rodando los ojos

-Para mí es una eternidad cariño, Italia está del otro lado – decía- en fin, dales un beso a mis nietos de mi parte, diles que los amo y que espero verlo pronto

-Yo les digo mamá, gracias por llamar te amo- dijo Alice despidiéndose y colgando el teléfono

-¿Quién era mamá? – pregunto Matthew entrando a la cocina

-Tu abuela- dijo besándole la cabellera- dijo que te de muchos besos

-No seas mentirosa – le dijo sacándole la lengua y revolviéndose el cabello

-¿Dónde está Charlotte? – pregunto

-Viendo la cenicienta- dijo imitando la voz de su hermanita

-No seas grosero Matthew – regaño Alice señalándolo con una cuchara de madera

Mat escucho a su madre y luego se acercó hasta su hermanita quien ya estaba despierta en la mecedora.

-Mamá- dijo - ¿Por qué Gracie siempre ve a un mismo lado? – pregunto observando a la niña

-Porque aún es pequeña – contesto – dicen que los bebes no distinguen hasta como los tres meses, mientras solo ven como siluetas – le explico a su hijo mayor

-Pero Grace tiene cuatro, mamá- recordó

-Lo sé – dijo Alice – a lo mejor aún se está adaptando a este mundo- le sonrió

-Puede ser- dijo Mat- pero y porque no hace caso cuando la llamamos – decía aun mirando a la niña y moviéndole sus manitas

-Tranquilo cariño, ya hará caso- decía calmándolo

-Pues yo digo que Grace es rara – dijo saliendo de la cocina- nunca me hace caso – termino de decir como molesto

Alice simplemente se quedó pensativa, Matthew tenía toda la razón, Grace no hacía mucho caso a nada, ella y Jasper ya lo habían notado antes y consultado con Edward pero les dijo que mejor lo consultaran con un médico que el la veía bien.

-Mami tengo hambre- dijo el pequeño Evan jalando el vestido de su madre

-Estoy preparando la comida cariño- le dijo hincándose hasta llegar a su altura- ¿quieres una fruta mientras? – le pregunto a lo que el niño simplemente acepto y corrió por un plátano que estaba sobre la mesa.

El día fue pasando rápidamente y Alice no dejaba de pensar en lo que su hijo le había dicho, la traía demasiado pensativa.

-Alice amor ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Jasper preocupado por su esposa – te noto muy dispersa

-No es nada- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- solo pienso en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo- mintió

-Demasiado rápido- dijo bostezando

-Tienes sueño – le dijo – anda ya a la cama, iré a arropar a Charlotte y Evan – continúo

-Nos vemos en la cama- dijo Jasper guiñándole un ojo

-Ahí nos vemos- contesto riendo Alice dándole una nalgada para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su hija

-Mami, papi me ha dicho que mañana me llevara al trabajo con él- decía Charlotte dentro de las sabanas

-¿Eso te dijo cielo? – pregunto Alice sentándose junto a su hija de siete años

-Si- dijo segura- y prometió que me compraría un perrito

-¿Un perrito?- pregunto sorprendida Alice- Lottie sabes que papá no se refería a un perrito real ¿verdad princesa? – pregunto

-Pero él me dijo un perrito mami- dijo haciendo un puchero idéntico a los que solía hacer Alice

-Bueno ya hablaré de eso con papá mañana ¿si? – le pregunto besando su frente

-Aja- respondió acomodándose en su cama- Buenas noches mami

-Buenas noches cariño – dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hija la cual estaba adornada con casi todo de color rosa

Se asomó a la habitación de sus hijos, Evan y Matthew compartían habitación, ambos ya estaban más completamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Cuéntame que te sucede- dijo Jasper viendo a su esposa entrar a su habitación

-¿Tu crees que Grace tiene algo? – pregunto en los brazos de su esposo observando la cuna de la niña

-La habíamos notado rara- dijo con una mueca compartiendo en mismo punto de su mirada- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sea algo?

-Matt me dijo hoy que su hermanita es rara y que nunca hace caso a nada- dijo preocupada- tengo miedo Jas

-Tranquila – dijo depositando un beso en la cabellera de su esposa- verás que no es nada, Grace es una niña sana- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-A todo esto- cambio de tema Alice -¿Qué llevaras a Charlotte al bufete mañana?

-Si, le dije que la llevaría conmigo al trabajo- dijo alzando los ojos

-¿Y qué le comprarías un perrito?- dijo enfatizando "perrito"

-Nunca le dije si de verdad o de peluche- se disculpó Jasper

-Tu hija piensa que es de verdad- le reclamó Alice

-No te preocupes, Charlotte entenderá que era de peluche- dijo

-Tú te encargarás de explicárselo a mi mini yo- le dijo Alice

-Lo que diga su señoría- le dijo besándola

-Eres un tramposo Jasper Whitlock- le dijo devolviéndole el beso- ya duérmete que no quiero otro bebé

-No necesariamente tenemos que hacer un bebé- hizo un puchero Jasper estrechándola contra si

-Lo sé- dijo ella

-Ya me las cobrare- dijo besando la mejilla de su esposa para después ambos quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

El día pasó velozmente y cuando menos lo imaginaron ya era el día de la consulta de Grace, aquel día Jasper había pedido permiso en el bufete.

-Gracias Rose de verdad- decía Alice en la sala de su cuñada

-No hay de que Ali- dijo sonriente con la pequeña Emily en sus piernas quien jugaba con una muñeca

-Tio Taspel- dijo desde las piernas de su mamá- ¿nos levalas a mi y Chalotte al paque de nuevo? – pregunto emocionada

-Claro que si Emily- le dijo sonriendo con Grace durmiendo en sus brazos

-Bueno nos pasamos a retirar- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie

-Niños ya se van sus papás- grito Rosalie a sus sobrinos

-Pórtense bien y obedezcan a su tía- les dijo Jasper a sus pequeños, los tres asintieron y de inmediato volvieron a donde estaban.

Después de dejarlos en casa de Rosalie y Emmet, se dirigieron al hospital de Forks.

-Buenos días Señores Whitlock- dijo el pediatra entrando a su consultorio

-Buenos días- contestaron al unísono

-Me alegra verte Alice- dijo - ¿Cómo le va a tu padre en Seattle con la dirección? Ya lo extrañamos y también a tu hermano que falta nos hace- dijo a lo que Alice ni pudo contestar ya que hablaba demasiado rápido haciendo preguntas y contestándolas una tras de otra- bueno veamos ¿a quien tenemos aquí?

-Grace- dijo Alice

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – pregunto el pediatra cargándola

-Cuatro meses- contesto Jasper esta vez

-Tiene un excelente peso- dijo observando la báscula donde estaba la niña- y déjenme decirles que es una niña preciosa ¿Han visto algo raro en la niña? – dijo poniéndole el termómetro como en una consulta de rutina

-Bueno vera…- decía Alice nerviosa pero las palabras no salían

-Grace ha sido diferente a sus hermanos- dijo Jasper notando el nerviosismo de su esposa- no es tan despierta, sin mencionar que nos llama mucho la atención que no hace mucho caso cuando se le llama y siempre observa a un punto fijo- le señalo Jasper

-Es decir que creen que la niña pueda tener problemas visuales- dijo el pediatra observándola tallarse los ojos

Alice simplemente palideció al escucharlo y sintió la mano de Jasper apretar la suya

-Es por eso que estamos aquí, para sacarnos la duda- dijo Jasper

-Llevaré a la niña con el oftalmólogo en turno y aplicaremos algunos estudios- dijo levantando a la niña, permítanme unos minutos ahora regreso.

Alice simplemente estaba pálida y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, no se imaginaba nada de lo que había dicho el medico ni su esposo.

-¿Tu sospechabas? – pregunto Alice mirando a su esposo, a lo que el simplemente asintió -¿Y porque no me dijiste? ¿Es nuestra hija? – pregunto casi gritando

-Tranquila Ali – le dijo – no te iba a preocupar por una torpe suposición

-¿Suposición? – Pregunto indignada - ¿Lo que ha dicho el medico te parecía suposición?

-Él no ha afirmado nada- contesto pacíficamente

-Pero lo piensa- dio- y si lo piensa lo supone y si lo supone es que seguro es verdad- dijo con la voz quebrada

-Ven- dijo atrayéndola a él y estrechándola fuertemente- todo estará bien- dijo escuchando los sollozos de Alice

Después de un buen rato de esperar y hablar, Alice ya estaba más tranquila. El doctor entro con la niña en brazos quien movía sus manitas

-Tienen un niña bastante risueña – dijo entregándoles a Grace- les presento al doctor oftalmólogo Eleazar Bates

-Un placer señores Whitlock- dijo estrechándoles la mano

-Todo nuestro- contesto amablemente Jasper- ¿Cómo esta Grace?

-Verán- dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire – la niña definitivamente tiene un problema visual

-¿Severo?- volvió a preguntar Jasper sabiendo que su esposa estaba conteniendo las lágrimas

-Me temo que si- dijo mostrando empatía – la niña presenta ceguera congénita

-¿Congénita?- pregunto Alice- ¿Es hereditaria?

-Exactamente- afirmo

-Pero- volvió a hablar Alice- ¿tiene cura cierto?

-Me temo que no señora- dijo con una mueca – es una posibilidad muy mínima debido a que es un problema de nacimiento, Grace presenta una ceguera al cien por ciento, es por eso la dispersión de la niña cuando le hablan, lo lamento mucho ¿es su primogénita?- pregunto- suele pasar en el primer embarazo si es que no hay nadie en la familia con ese problema- ambos negaron

-Es nuestra cuarta hija- dijo Alice- y no hay nadie en la familia con algún problema ¿Cómo ella?

-Son cosas de genética y formación- explico- no necesariamente heredó el gen pudo haber sido la formación en el embarazo – explico- Lo lamento mucho señores, sin embargo me atrevo a decirles que hoy la vida para alguien con discapacidad visual puede ser igual a la de una persona con todas sus facultades, depende de ustedes brindarle esa vida a la niña- decía- Calendarizare citas para la niña para tener un seguimiento de ella, por favor cuando terminen aquí diríjanse al módulo central para pedir las citas de Grace, con permiso- dicho esto volvió a estrechar las manos y salió

-Lo siento- dijo el doctor mirando a la consternada familia- estoy seguro que le brindaran un buena vida a la niña.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la historia, en realidad el primero jejeje prometo que será una historia feliz sin embargo recuerden que ciertamente no esta basada en una historia real pero si en situaciones que suceden a menudo :/ **

**Gracias por leer. Saludos a todos!**


	3. La Situación

**Capitulo 3**

Iban en el auto de regreso a casa, ambos callados escuchando los casi silenciosos balbuceos de la pequeña Grace en la parte trasera de su auto, no habían dicho ninguna palabra desde que el doctor les había dado la noticia.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- pregunto Jasper a su esposa para romper el hielo mientras conducía

Alice se limitó a mirarlo e ignorarlo

-Alice- dijo el- cariño Grace estará bien es solo un pequeño problema, podrá llevar una vida normal, como la mía y tuya, como la de sus hermanos, no tiene una enfermedad terminal – afirmó recibiendo una mirada gélida por parte de su esposa- Okey – dijo- sé que no fue el mejor ejemplo, pero Alice nosotros.. – no termino de hablar

-Ciega, Jasper- dijo sacando todo- Nuestra hija e – dijo enfatizando en cada una de las letras

-Lo sé- dijo casi inaudible Jasper

-¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto irónica- Claro que lo sabes, lo sabias antes que yo y no me habías dicho nada – le gritaba a su esposo- Que Grace tenga ese problema es culpa tuya

-¿Mi culpa? – pregunto enfadado Jasper

-Si tu culpa- le dijo- en mi familia no hay nadie ciego así que seguramente tú le heredaste eso- decía

-En mi familia tampoco lo hay- le dijo molesto- Y si alguien le heredo el problema a nuestra hija, fuimos AMBOS – decía exasperado- porque te recuerdo que yo no hice solo a Grace

-Tu querías otro hijo- decía Alice llorando

-Tu nunca me negaste nada- le dijo mirando atentamente la carretera y furioso

Alice simplemente se echó a llorar, no sabía que sentía en ese momento no odiaba a su hija al contrario la amaba más, sin embargo era muy difícil para ella asimilar todo. Jasper la observó y dio un largo suspiro, casi nunca peleaba con Alice, decidió orillar el auto.

-Ven aquí – le dijo extendiendo sus brazos a lo que Alice simplemente se dejó ir a ellos y sacar todo el sentimiento- estará bien – le dijo- lucharemos mucho juntos para que nuestra Grace tenga una vida normal – le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¿Me lo prometes? – pregunto Alice con los ojos rojos y mirándolo fijamente

-Te lo prometo – dijo besando su frente

Alice se tranquilizó sabía que no era nada culpa de su esposo, solo simplemente necesitaba sacar lo que sentía en el momento.

Cuando hubieron llegado a casa de Rosalie y Emmet, ambos bajaron del auto, Jasper llevaba en brazos a Grace, Alice simplemente caminaba detrás de ellos con la pañalera de la bebé.

-¿Cómo les fue? –pregunto Rosalie con Evan en brazos durmiendo, Jasper solo torció la boca y entro a la casa sin siquiera contestarle a su cuñada

-¿Y mi hermano? –pregunto cortésmente Alice a Rosalie, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien más

-Está bañando a Emily- dijo confundida –ahora le digo que baje –comprendió que su cuñada no quería hablar mucho, dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-Yo voy por él – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie velozmente

-¿Y los niños? –pregunto Jasper buscando a sus hijos mayores

-En el parque- contesto Rosalie perpleja observando a Alice subir las escaleras y luego a Jasper con la niña -¿Está todo bien Jas? – preguntó

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras mecía a la niña y observaba a su hijo dormir en brazos de su cuñada – Grace tiene discapacidad visual – dijo torciendo los labios

-¿Quieres decir qué? – pregunto Rose sorprendida

-Que es ciega – dijo con una mueca, no le gustaba esa palabra

-¡Oh!- exclamo sorprendida Rose observando a la niña-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Es congénito- dijo Jasper – eso nos dijo el doctor, de nacimiento, muy probablemente algún problema durante el embarazo

-¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes? ¿Edward o Carlisle? – preguntaba aun sorprendida

-No lo sé – dijo casi en un susurro levantando los hombros y negando con la cabeza

-Tienen mi apoyo en lo que necesiten Jas- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Jasper asintió sonriendo, platicaron acerca de algunas cosas más, cuando los niños decidieron invadir la habitación.

-Paaaaaapi –grito Charlotte corriendo – Ya llegaron – dijo emocionada abrazándolo y besando a su hermanita

-Hola princesa ¿te has divertido con tus primos?- le pregunto a la niña de 7 años

-Mucho papi- le dijo mostrando la ventanita de sus dientes- Henry y Matt agarraron un gusano así de grande en el parque- mostrándole el tamaño con sus dedos

-Es una de las cosas que detesto que hagan mis hijos- dijo Rosalie con una mueca- es lo malo de que sean varones

-Si tia, me dio mucho asco- dijo Charlotte sacando la lengua

-Logan y Emmet dejen de pelear- dijo Rosalie observando a sus hijos pelearse por un control del x-bbox, mientras Henry y Matt ya se habían instalado

-No te acomodes mucho hijo, ya nos iremos a la casa- le dijo Jasper a Matt

Pero papáaa- dijo con berrinche- ni siquiera está mamá aquí

-Pero nada, tu madre si esta aquí- informo- esta con tu tio Emmet

Esperaron un rato más hasta que bajaron las escaleras Emmet y Alice con la pequeña Emily que corrió de inmediato a su madre, Alice se veía más serena pero se notaban rojos sus ojos, por el contrario Emmet se veía muy alegre y de inmediato fue con Jasper para quitarle a su sobrina de los brazos.

-Creo que es momento de irnos- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie ya con una Grace durmiendo

-Quédense a cenar- ofreció su hermano

-Gracias, pero creo que iremos a cenar para hablar con los niños- explico Alice

-Solo por eso acepto tu excusa- la disculpo Rosalie – los esperamos pronto- dijo despidiéndose de cada uno de los niños

La familia salió de la casa y se dispuso a ir a arreglarse a su casa para después ir a cenar.

Cuando hubieron llegado al restaurant, después de cenar y platicar un rato, Jasper y Alice les explicaron a sus hijos la situación de la pequeña Grace y de que ellos como hermanos mayores tendrían que apoyar siempre a su hermanita.

Al día siguiente Alice llamo a su madre para informarle todo y más tardo en decirle que no era necesario que la visitara en que al día siguiente ella y Carlisle ya estaban en Forks para que les explicaran a detalle y sobretodo que Carlisle quería saber todo a detalle y estudiar el caso de la niña.

De la misma manera Jasper no espero mucho tiempo para hablarles y decirle a sus padres.

-Ya te lo he dicho madre no se- decía exasperado desde su despacho

-Claro que sabes por qué la niña nació así – decía molesta la señora Evangeline

-No, no lo sé – contesto – fue un problema de nacimiento no somos los primero ni los últimos que tendremos una niña con una discapacidad

-Pues déjame decirte que en mi familia si lo eres – dijo indignada – y tú muy bien sabes el motivo por el que el linaje de mi familia se ve perjudicado- decía egocéntricamente

-No entiendo tus insinuaciones- contesto molesto

-Claro que las entiendes solo te haces hijo mío- le respondió

- Mamá no estoy de humor para pelear contigo- decía enfadado, amaba a su madre pero tenía que aceptar que haba veces que su egocentrismo francés superaba todas las fronteras y que aparte que era una señora bastante superficial todo lo contrario a su padre

-Nadie está peleando Jasper- dijo- solo te estoy diciendo que es culpa de tu queridísima esposa que tu hija sea ciega, porque claramente sabes que en nuestra familia no hay nadie con ningún problema

- ¿Ves? ¿Te escuchaste? – dijo molesto- le echas la culpa a Alice y no lo es, no es su culpa, ni de nadie- dijo- y que te quede claro algo mamá, ahora si hay alguien con discapacidad en tu familia- termino de decir

-Ya veremos eso hijo- contesto

-Sn mis hijos madre, eso quiere decir que son tus nietos- le aclaro- quieras o no

-Ya te he dicho Jasper- dijo antes de colgar el teléfono- ya lo veremos- término de decir colgándole el teléfono a su hijo

-Me volverá loco- dijo colocando el teléfono en su sitio pasando su mano por sus cabellos

-¿Tu mujer?- pregunto su mejor amigo Peter entrando al despecho

-Mi madre- dijo con una mueca

-Carácter fuerte ¿eh?- pregunto sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio

-De los mil demonios- informo Jasper dejando escapar un gran suspiro

-Lo siento- dijo Peter- es mejor que sea tu madre y no tu suegra- dijo asentando las carpetas que llevaba sobre el escritorio

-Díselo a Alice y te pegará tres golpes- rio Jasper, Alice y su madre llevaban una relación algo tensa, pasable pero tensa

-Supongo que un día de estos saldremos a hablar de nuestros problemas, pero mientras- dijo dándole palmaditas a las carpetas- tenemos que solucionar problemas de otros

Y era cierto ellos podrían tener problemas, pero ciertamente eran abogados y para ganarse la vida tenían que ayudar a resolver problemas ajenos.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar, la situación de Grace no mostraba gran relevancia aún era pequeña sin embargo cuando empezó a caminar fue lo complicado, ya que como todo bebe quería apresurarse y el hecho de que Grace no pudiera ver hacia la enseñanza a caminar más tediosa.

-No cariño no te puedo soltar- decía Jasper quien agarraba las manitas de la niña que daba torpes pasos y quería deshacerse de las manos de su padre

-Papi ¿juegas conmigo por favor?- decía Evan con unos cochecitos en la mano

-Ya voy campeón – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo, Evan había estado actuando de una manera extraña como si quisiera llamar siempre la atención

-Pero ya quiero jugar- dijo dejándose caer al suelo haciendo un berrinche

-En un momento Evan – le dijo cargando a Grace- llevaré a tu hermanita con tu madre

-Yo quiero jugar- dijo poniéndose a llorar

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Alice agachándose junto al niño con su delantal del cocina

-Quiere jugar- dijo Jasper- le dije que llevaría a Grace contigo y que ahora jugaríamos y se ha puesto a llorar- dijo algo cansado y estresado

-Oye Evan – dijo Alice- ¿Qué te parece si ayudas a mamá a cocinar? – Preguntó – papá está un poco cansado y llevará a dormir a Grace ¿está bien amor? – el niño sorbió sus lágrimas y simplemente asintió para después colgarse como un pequeño mono de su madre

-Gracias – dijo Jasper a su esposa

-Descansa- le dijo besándolo rápidamente

Rápidamente llego la noche y Alice ya estaba en la cama esperando a su esposo quien fue a arropar a sus hijos y le tocaba leerle una historia a Charlotte.

-¿Termino toda su tarea Matthew?- pregunto Alice a su esposo

-Toda- respondió una vez ya cambiado y metiéndose a la cama

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento observando fijamente el televisor

-¿Has pensado en la propuesta Ali?- pregunto Jasper

-Si- dijo ella suspirando – pienso que nos vendría bien y tal vez sea beneficioso para Grace

-Igual lo pienso- dijo Jasper

-Los niños me preocupan ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen? – pregunto Alice preocupada

-No creo que haya mayor problema con Charlotte pero Matthew, él no lo tomará bien- dijo Jasper

-Lo sé- suspiró Alice

-Hablaremos de esto temprano ¿sí?- pregunto el rubio bostezando

-Lo haremos- contesto Alice –Buenas noches Jas

-Buenas noches Ali

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola como están? espero muy bien aquí les dejo otro capitulo,,, espero sea de su agrado!**

**Nos estamos leyendo y muchos saludos a todos!**

**DEJEN un Review de que les parecio :) Graciaaaas!**


End file.
